Divination
by timeflys7
Summary: The events of a divination lesson are not always just crystal balls and palm reading.


love to JK.

* * *

Divination is not a subject taken seriously by many of the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is more typically a subject taken in order to fill a gap in their timetables or a subject taken for at least 4 hours of sleep a week once you've become accustomed to the overpowering incense that hangs heavily in the room above the trapdoor.  
When asked why she took divination, Elizabeth Wood would reply that being Quidditch captain and trying to get the grades to be a healer means that she deserves a couple of extra hours to relax during the week.  
When asked why he took divination James Potter would reply that being Quidditch captain and ladies' man extraordinaire means that he needs a couple of extra hours to sleep during the week.  
When asked about the others Quidditch team, both would scoff and James would smile and Lizzie would titter and then both would admit that the other isn't that bad and that they're a fair captain despite having no chance of winning the cup. That was their relationship you see. Passive and friendly. Fair and competitive. James and Lizzie. James Sirius Potter and Elizabeth Jasmine Wood. That is until the first lesson of divination in their final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she plonked herself down at the Ravenclaw table contemplating the fact that this would be her last first day of classes at Hogwarts, ever (hence the sigh). Lizzie grabbed herself a scone whilst her roommate Sophia handed out the new schedules. Glancing down Lizzie noticed that she had divination first, supressing a groan at the thought of walking all the way to the North Tower she crammed the remains of her scone into her mouth and stood, swinging her school bag onto her shoulder and waving to her housemates, schedule in hand.

James meanwhile had overslept. A common occurrence among students on the first day back however most of them had considerate roommates that would put in the effort to wake them up. James on the other hand had his cousin Louis, who made a conscious effort to threaten to hex anyone who even attempted to wake James up. So the 5 other Gryffindor boys had snuck around muttering curses and the phrase "Bloody Weasleys" more than usual under the watchful eye (and ready wand) of James' cousin. Therefore when James woke up at 10 minutes past 9 that morning to an empty dormitory and a piece of parchment reading 'payback' in Louis' hasty scrawl charmed to stick to his forehead along with his new schedule, James let out a very loud, very muggle expletive that would have turned any Weasley ears pink. He then proceeded to run between his dormitory and the bathroom becoming progressively more presentable though no less irked. James then tore from his room school bag in one hand, the other buried in his hair, damning Louis Weasley and everything he stood for.

* * *

Lizzie was feeling triumphant as she removed her text book, parchment and quill from her bag having procured the corner desk usually ignored by the extravagant Professor Dolus and her many clanking beads and bangles.  
"Welcome to another year my tealeaves. This year is the most important of them all, and regretfully, the most tragic as—" The husky tones of the divination professor were interrupted by the arrival of James Potter's head bursting through the trapdoor apparently already half way through an elaborate excuse.  
"-and then the troll stole the pot of jam from out of my sister's hand and—"  
"Thank you Master Potter I'm sure that was a brilliant story with plenty of details, just take the free seat next to Miss Wood and try not to attract anymore trolls." James grinned and strode over to Lizzie's desk, collapsing into the spare seat.  
"What's the real story then?" Lizzie enquired in a whisper. "Because I chose the corner desk, specifically to be ignored this year and if you're going to disturb that then it better be a good one." James leaned back in his armchair; Professor Dolus liked a 'relaxed' feel, and faced Elizabeth with a sleepy smile.  
"Overslept, roommates are easily led, cousins a git. The usual." He replied flippantly, his eyes alight with amusement as he watched Lizzie try to conceal her reaction whilst projecting the appearance that she was attentively listening to their professor witter on about the importance of dream catchers during their NEWT year due to the stress related nightmares.  
"You're going to have to be more specific about the cousin part, James. Your Weasley bunch is pretty much half the schools population." James smirked at this and gave a noise of acknowledgment before leaning his head onto the desk in a pointless attempt to sleep. Pointless because Lizzie kicked him before he had a chance to settle down.  
"OW!"  
"Mr Potter?" The questioning drone from Dolus made Lizzie flush as James tripped over an excuse about his elbow slipping off the desk whilst the professor rolled her eyes and continued her monologue about the effectiveness of apples on your aura. James turned to Lizzie with an incredulous expression on his face and gestured to his rapidly bruising shin whilst Elizabeth clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her laughter.  
"You look like a cute little squirrel." James muttered as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards when he saw a pretty blush wind its way across Elizabeth's cheeks to the roots of her flaxen hair. James wasn't stupid, he was fully aware of how pretty Elizabeth was with her wavy blonde hair, pale complexion and green eyes not to mention her slim, curved figure. Elizabeth wasn't stupid either, she'd taken notice of James' permanently messy hair, freckled cheek bones and defined jaws not to mention his tall, muscular frame. Lizzie glanced over at James, who returned her gaze confidently before shaking her head so her hair formed a curtain between them and beginning to doodle on her parchment.

* * *

30 minutes later and Professor Dolus was still droning on about how misreading tarot cards can lead to a numbing sensation in the toes on your left foot. James and Elizabeth weren't listening though. James was attempting another nap, his shins as far from Lizzie as he could comfortably stretch and Lizzie was still doodling.  
"You do realise that playing hangman by yourself is not only sad but utterly pointless." Lizzie started and turned to face James whose head was lying on his crossed arms on the desk facing her. She chuckled; her only reply was to turn the paper around so he could see it. James grinned and sat up, grabbing Elizabeth's quill and chewing the end whilst he pondered her 7 letter word.  
"Oi you! That's my new quill," Lizzie exclaimed in a whisper pointing at said quill.  
"Shit sorry, habit!" James flashed an apologetic grin at Lizzie but didn't remove the quill so it was lot more unintelligible but Lizzie got the gist of it.  
"Aha!" James cried. He quickly scrawled the word 'Quaffle' into the space whilst Lizzie looked over his shoulder.  
"How the bloody hell did you get that, you didn't even ask any letters!"  
"Well it's you, so it was bound to be something you like. Quidditch. And you play seeker, so you wouldn't pick the snitch because that's too important, you don't like to think about bludgers after the last match I'm sure. How is your shoulder by the way? So it had to be a Quaffle." James rushed through his deductions, the tips of his ears turning a tad pink. Elizabeth was still, eyes wide as she stared at James Potter, who gaze was fixed resolutely on the desk.  
"My shoulders' bruised but fine." Lizzie's faint voice made James look up at her. She smiled at him and in a rush of confidence, snaked her hand out to cover James', the one holding her quill. James and Elizabeth stared at each other, smiles creeping up each other's faces, oblivious to the rest of the world. That was when the bell rang, shocking them both into remembering life beyond that moment. Lizzie jumped and stole the quill out of James' hand dropping it back into her bag along with her books. She stood and turned around ready to leave and was surprised by a hand grabbing her bag and slipping it onto his own shoulder. James. He grinned at her, hand characteristically shoved deep into his dark head of hair. Lizzie beamed back, aware of the redness of her cheeks and reached up to pull his hand down and tangle their fingers together as they descended down the ladder.

* * *

thanks y'all


End file.
